elguerrerodelcielopruebasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kiseki no Senshi/Genesis Cap 21: Anochecer
}}Es el decimo segundo capítulo del arco La Chica de Cristal y el vigésimo primer capítulo en general de Kiseki no Senshi/Genesis. Trama Shezmu Vs Ra thumb|left|335 px Heihachiro y Rámses continúan caminando. Heihachiro come un helado mientras camina junto con Rámses. Heihachiro: '¿Quieres un poco? '''Rámses: '¿De donde lo sacaste? 'Heihachiro: '''Había un puesto de helados allí atrás. '''Rámses: '''Eso me hace pensar, ¿dónde están los habitantes? '''Heihachiro: '''Soy idiota pero no tanto, no te revelaré información importante. '''Rámses: '''Bien... Rámses se detiene. ''thumb|210px '''Rámses: '''Ya es hora de terminar esto, señor Maeda. '''Heihachiro: '''Bien, como tu quieras. '''Rámses: '''Acabaré contigo de que puedas lanzar un grito... '''Heihachiro: '''Te quiero ver intentándolo. '''Rámses: ''"Ahora serás aquel que gobierna el reino de las arenas, aquel que gobierna bajo el nombre del Dios del Sol. Guía a tu pueblo a la salvación a través de tu luz y aléjalos de la oscuridad. Defiéndelos de todo mal, ponlos a salvo, y sálvalos utilizando el canto del Sol. Te lo encomiendo, Hijo de Ra".'' Un bastón dorado aparece en la mano de Rámses. Rámses: '''Ahora, vayamos a mi reino. Rámses levanta su bastón. '''Rámses: ''Kingdom of Ra.'' Rámses golpea el suelo con su bastón. Heihachiro: '''(Tenías razón, Ryan...). Heihachiro comienza a transformarse en arena, al igual que Rámses. Ambos cierran sus ojos. La arena se dispersa a causa del viento. Heihachiro abre sus ojos. '''Heihachiro: '''Que interesantes son estas técnicas... Heihachiro se encuentra en un gran desierto con varias enormes pirámides de arena. '''Rámses: ''Last Divine Seal: Release.'' Una armadura dorada, muy brillante, se coloca en el cuerpo de Rámses. Heihachiro: '¿Irás con todo desde el comienzo? Rámses abre la palma de su mano y se la muestra a Heihachiro. '''Heihachiro: '¿Eh? 'Rámses: '''Cinco. En menos de cinco minutos tú estarás muerto.thumb|222px '''Heihachiro: '''Ya lo veremos, Rámses. O debería llamarte... ¿Ra? '''Rámses: '''Da igual como me llames, eso no cambiará el resultado de la batalla. Al fin y al cabo, sólo eres un Dios Menor en el '''Panteón Egipcio '''y yo soy la cúspide de este. No podrás ganarme. '''Heihachiro: '(Debo esperar... solo un poco...). Rámses avanza hacia Heihachiro y lo ataca con su bastón, este invoca su lanza para defenderse. '''Heihachiro: '''Que lento eres... Ambos continúan atacándose con sus armas. Heihachiro logra encontrar una apertura para atacar a Rámses, pero al intentar tocar su armadura, su lanza rebota rápidamente. '''Heihachiro: '''Genial... tengo que lidiar con eso también. '''Rámses: ''Eye of Truth.'' El ojo derecho de Rámses comienza a brillar. Heihachiro: '(Ahí viene). Un triángulo de luz se forma alrededor de su ojo, y de este sale disparado un pequeño rayo. El rayo impacta con el cuerpo de Heihachiro, este vuela en pedazos. '''Rámses: '''No puedo creerlo... Rámses se sorprende. '''Rámses: '¿Cómo puede ser que tengas este poder? El cuerpo de Heihachiro comienza a unirse nuevamente. 'Rámses: '(Jamás había conocido a alguien así...). El cuerpo de Heihachiro termina de unirse, Heihachiro revive. 'Rámses: '¿Eres inmortal? 'Heihachiro: '''Así es, es una de las ventajas de ser el Dios de la Sangre. '''Rámses: '¿Cómo conoces mis técnicas? 'Heihachiro: '¿Esa técnica tuya te permite leer la mente de las personas a las que golpea? 'Rámses: '''Así es. '''Heihachiro: '''Entonces deberías saber la respuesta... '''Rámses: '¿Deducción propia... de uno de tus compañeros? 'Heihachiro: '''Así es, tenemos una idea básica de las técnicas que pueden llegar a utilizar contra nosotros. '''Rámses: '''Impresionante... (No puedo descuidarme con él...). Rámses crea un ataúd de arena y atrapa a Heihachiro '''Rámses: '(No tengo forma de matarlo, lo dejaré aquí y morirá de hambre en algunos días...). 'Heihachiro: '¿Vas a escapar? Que cobarde de tu parte. 'Rámses: '¿Sigues holgazaneando? Deberías entender tu situación... 'Heihachiro: '''Te equivocas... El que debe entender la situación aquí, eres tú. El aura de Heihachiro explota y lo libera del ataúd. '''Rámses: '''No puedo dejarte libre, eres una amenaza... '''Heihachiro: '''Pues no lo parezco... Tus ataques son sumamente débiles. Rámses se irrita ante el comentario de Heihachiro. '''Rámses: '''Veamos si sigues pensando eso, después de esto... El aura de Rámses se extiende por el lugar. '''Heihachiro: '(Ahí viene, su ataque más poderoso). 'Rámses: '¡Siente la ira del Dios Solar! De las pirámides, salen varios rayos de luz que apuntan hacia el sol. '''Rámses: ''¡Sing of the Sun God!'' Cuando los rayos de luz logran tocar el sol, este lanza una enorme llamarada encima de todo el terreno. Todo el campo de arena hierve fuertemente, Heihachiro es calcinado. Rámses: '(No creí que tenía que usar mi técnica más fuerte para acabar con él, pero ya está, se terminó...). Rámses se voltea. '''Rámses: '''Iré a ayudar a la Señorita Némesis a luchar contra Draxx. Debo apr-. En ese momento, Rámses es atravesado por la lanza de Heihachiro. '''Rámses: '¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Aún estás vivo?! Rámses voltea. 'Rámses: '¡¿Su brazo se reconstruyó?! El cuerpo de Heihachiro se reconstruye completamente desde sus cenizas. 'Heihachiro: '¿Sigues sin entenderlo? Nada puede matarme... Rámses observa a Heihachiro con una expresión de miedo. 'Heihachiro: '¡Ahora es mi turno de atacar! El aura de Heihachiro se expande. '''Heihachiro: ''¡Second Divine Seal: Release!'' Heihachiro comienza a gritar fuertemente, su aura comienza a flamear y a hacerse más grande. Rámses: '¡Tú no eres un Semidiós ordinario! ¡Estás completamente a otro nivel! La arena comienza a elevarse a causa del aura de Heihachiro. Sus músculos crecen considerablemente, la coraza de su armadura cae al suelo a causa del tamaño de sus músculos. '''Heihachiro: '¡Así es! ¡No soy un Semidiós! El cabello de Heihachiro se torna carmesí, sus rastas se deshacen. Su cabello flamea fuertemente, dejando ver su hermoso un hermoso color como la sangre. thumb|234px 'Rámses: '''Esos sellos en tu cuerpo... ¡No puede ser! '''Heihachiro: '¡No soy un Semidiós! ¡Soy una Reencarnación! ¡La Reencarnación de Shezmu, el Dios de la Sangre! Finalmente, la transformación de Heihachiro se completa. Dejando ver sus grandes músculos, sus marcas rojas por todo su cuerpo y su cabello carmesí. 'Heihachiro: '¿Estás listo? Rámses se quita la lanza de su pecho y se la arroja a Heihachiro. Heihachiro la atrapa. La arena alrededor de Rámses se eleva y forma varias lanzas, luego las arroja hacia Heihachiro. '''Heihachiro: ''Ryūketsu no Suiryoku''. Heihachiro arroja varias lanzas de sangre hacia las lanzas de arena de Rámses, logrando contrarrestarlas. Rámses: '¡Estas en mi territorio! ¡No puedes ganar! Rámses invoca a varios soldados que emergen de la arena. '''Rámses: '¡Acábenlo! 'Heihachiro: '¿Aún no lo entiendes? Heihachiro se posiciona rápidamente en el centro de los soldados. '''Heihachiro: ''Akai no Requiem.'' Heihachiro eleva su mano derecha, toda la sangre de los soldados comienza a juntarse rápidamente en la palma de su mano. Rámses: '¡Imposible! ¡Eso es ridículo! Rámses comienza a temblar. '''Rámses: '''No puedo... no puedo vencerlo... Rámses huye de Heihachiro. '''Heihachiro: '¡No escaparás! Heihachiro arroja toda la sangre que había acumulado en forma de un potente rayo que golpea a Rámses y deshace todo su cuerpo desde la cintura hacia abajo. 'Rámses: '''Esto... no puede ser... Heihachiro se acerca lentamente a Rámses. '''Rámses: '¿Cómo puede ser... que exista alguien con tanto poder? 'Heihachiro: '''De verdad que odio hacer esto... '''Rámses: '¿Eh? 'Heihachiro: '''A decir verdad... me hubiese gustado resolver esto sin pelear. '''Rámses: '¿Estás... hablando en serio? 'Heihachiro: '''Así es, me prohibieron pelear a causa de mi poder. Y ahora que lucho me da tanto asco... Desde que comencé a luchar, sólo me divertí en una pelea, que fue la mejor pelea que tuve hasta ahora. Debes sentir mucho dolor ahora, ¿verdad? Heihachiro se arrodilla. '''Heihachiro: '''Te curaré. Rámses comienza a derramar lágrimas. '''Rámses: '''No... mátame... no podría ver a la Señorita Némesis a la cara luego de que me haya salvado uno de mis enemigos... '''Heihachiro: '''En ese caso... Detendré tu pulso, morirás de un infarto... dejarás de sufrir. '''Rámses: '''Gracias... '''Heihachiro: '''No le contaré a nadie que huiste, tu honor permanecerá intacto. Heihachiro coloca una de sus manos encima del pecho de Rámses. '''Heihachiro: '''Ahora, descansa... '''Rámses: '''El Señor Schrödinger nos había dicho que nuestro Seishin está vinculado directamente con nuestra alma... Rámses escupe sangre. '''Rámses: '''Mientras más virtudes y valores tengas, tu Seishin será más poderoso. '''Heihachiro: '''Hay muchas personas que sólo desean destrucción y aún así siguen siendo muy poderosos. Así que eso no es del todo cierto. '''Rámses: '''Pero he visto ese ejemplo en ti... Señor Maeda. '''Heihachiro: '''Que la luz guíe tu camino hacia el Edén, Rámses... '''Rámses: '(Así es como verdaderamente debe actuar un Dios, ahora veo porque es una Reencarnación...). El corazón de Rámses se detiene, y finalmente muere. 'Heihachiro: '''Descansa en paz, Rámses. Heihachiro reaparece en la ciudad. '''Heihachiro: '''La batalla está a punto de terminar. Draxx y Raven se encargarán de todo ahora. Heihachiro logra ver algo en el suelo. '''Heihachiro: '''El Cristal de Rámses... Heihachiro toma el Cristal de su adversario. '''Heihachiro: '''Acaben con esto de una vez... Raven, Draxx. La transformación de Heihachiro se deshace, este se arroja al suelo a descansar. El poder de los Semidioses Mientras Heihachiro descansa luego de su combate, Khan y Beowulf luchan bestialmente. Yukinari y Yamato observan la batalla mientras están mortalmente heridos. '''Yukinari: '(Es increíble, se mueven muy rápido). Khan lanza un potente golpe hacia Beowulf, este lo bloquea con su espada. La espada se agrieta. 'Beowulf: '(No puede ser, agrietó mi espada). Khan asesta un golpe en el estómago de Beowulf y lo manda a volar, este se estampa con un edificio. 'Beowulf: '''No puedo tomármelo tan a la ligera. Khan salta y aparece encima de Beowulf. '''Beowulf: '(Está luchando a este nivel y ni siquiera liberó uno de sus sellos...). Khan desciende con un gran puñetazo, Beowulf lo esquiva. '''Beowulf: ''Hrunting: Hunt.'' La espada de Beowulf vuelve a su estado líquido. Khan ataca sin dudar. La espada rebana rápidamente su brazo en varios pedazos, Khan retrocede. Beowulf: 'Mientras tenga esto no podrás ni tocarme... '''Yamato: '¡Ten cuidado! ¡No podrás acercarte a él! Khan observa fijamente a Beowulf. 'Beowulf: '''No tienes nada que hacer... '''Khan: '''Te equivocas. '''Beowulf: '¿Eh? Khan pisa el suelo fuertemente, este comienza a retumbar. 'Beowulf: '(¿Qué está planeando?). 'Khan: '''Cuidado abajo. '''Beowulf: '¿Eh? Varias rocas filosas emergen del suelo y se clavan en el cuerpo de Beowulf. Su espada las corta rápidamente. '''Yamato: '''Así que esa era su debilidad. '''Yukinari: '''No puede defenderse de ataques que vengan desde el suelo. Tiene mucha lógica, su espada es muy rápida, pero ese fue un cambio muy abrupto como para que ella lo notara. Ataca todo lo que se le acerque, pero no se espera que algo que ya está cerca lo ataque. '''Khan: ''¡Berserker Rage!'' Las pupilas de Khan desaparecen.thumb Khan avanza rápidamente hacia Beowulf. Beowulf: '¡Da igual lo que hagas! ¡Mi espada te atacará de todas formas! Khan salta y se entierra en el suelo. '''Beowulf: '¡¿Qué?! Khan emerge desde el suelo enfrente de Beowulf. Khan rápidamente toma el brazo de Beowulf y lo aprieta hasta quebrarlo y arrancarlo de su cuerpo. Hrunting cae al suelo y vuelve a su estado normal. 'Beowulf: '¡Maldito! Beowulf crea una bola de fuego en su otra mano y se la lanza a Khan, pero no lo afecta en lo más mínimo 'Beowulf: '¡No puede ser! Khan termina de arrancar el brazo de Beowulf, luego empieza a golpear a Beowulf con su propio brazo. El brazo de Khan se regenera completamente. Khan arroja el brazo de Beowulf y lo golpea con sus dos manos en pecho, este sale impulsado hacia atrás y rompe varios edificios. Syc continúa luchando contra Tomoe y su ejército. 'Syc: '(¿Acaso son infinitos?). Syc se desliza entre los soldados y los mata de un corte limpio en su cuello. Ayanami apoya a Syc desde la distancia, atacando con sus flechas. '''Syc: '''Quiero acabar con esto de una vez. El aura de Syc comienza a recorrer lentamente su cuerpo. '''Syc: ''One with the wind.'' Uno de los soldados de Tomoe intenta golpear a Syc, pero su arma lo traspasa. Tomoe: '¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? thumb|312px Syc avanza rápidamente y mata a varios soldados. '''Tomoe: '¿Acaso... se hizo viento? Syc agita su espada y larga una fuerte ventisca, esta arrasa con el resto de los soldados. '''Syc: ''One with the wind: Sealed.'' Syc vuelve a su estado normal. Syc: '''Parece que al fin acabé con todos tus guerreros. ¿Ahora vendrás a luchar tu misma? '''Tomoe: No tengo otra opción. Tomoe avanza hacia Syc, ambos chocan sus katanas. Syc: 'Diviérteme. Ambos luchan a la par con sus espadas. '''Syc: '¿Sólo tienes esto? No eres diferente a tus soldados. Tomoe patea a Syc y clava su katana en el suelo. '''Tomoe: ''Gaia no Ishi.'' El suelo se fragmenta alrededor de Syc, este salta hacia arriba para evitar algún ataque. Varias piedras salen disparadas desde el suelo para atacar a Syc, este las corta con su katana. Syc: '''¿Esto es todo lo que tienes? Syc aterriza en el suelo. Las rocas destruidas se lanzan nuevamente a Syc, este salta y lo esquiva. '''Syc: ''Tifon's Breath.'' Syc lanza una fuerte ventisca hacia Tomoe. Tomoe invoca varias rocas que la protegen de ataque de Syc. Syc: 'En cuanto Elementos tu posees ventaja sobre mi, tendrías que haber empezado antes a usarlo. Tomoe escupe sangre. '''Tomoe: '(Debo eliminarlo antes de que este ataque me afecte a mí también...). Las rocas continúan atacando a Syc, este las esquiva. 'Syc: '(Maldición, ese ataque debe hacer que todas esas rocas me ataquen hasta eliminarme. Aunque es muy simple vencerlas.). En ese momento, una gran mano de tierra se forma detrás de Syc y lo aplasta. Syc emerge del suelo rápidamente. 'Syc: '(Me rompió varios huesos...). Se forman más manos de tierra y continúan atacando a Syc, este evade cada ataque. Khan continúa con su feroz batalla contra Beowulf. 'Beowulf: '¿Cómo puede ser que mis ataques no le afecten? Beowulf ataca a Khan con su espada, este la rompe con sus manos. Khan golpea a Beowulf y lo manda a volar. 'Beowulf: '''Estos son... Los cadáveres de mis soldados. Khan se acerca lentamente a Beowulf. '''Beowulf: '''Tu fuiste el que los masacró... ¡Eres un monstruo! Khan aparece enfrente de Beowulf. Luego arranca la columna de uno de los guerreros muertos y la utiliza como látigo para atacar a Beowulf. '''Beowulf: '(Es una bestia... no puedo detenerlo). Beowulf cae al suelo por los ataques de Khan, este comienza a pisarlo fuertemente. 'Beowulf: '(He sido completamente derrotado...). ¡Hrunting: Capture! El filo roto de la espada de Beowulf se transforma en una cadena de fuego que se estira y atrapa a Khan. Beowulf con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan se aleja de Khan. 'Beowulf: '''Debo irme, antes de que pueda soltarse. Khan forcejea para liberarse. '''Beowulf: '''Alguno de ellos debe tener uno... Beowulf comienza a mirar a su alrededor, y ve un teletransportador a lo lejos. '''Beowulf: '(Debo llegar hasta allá). Beowulf corre rápidamente hacia el teletransportador. Khan se libera. 'Beowulf: '(¡Maldición!). Khan se arranca su brazo derecho y lo arroja fuertemente a Beowulf, este es golpeado brutalmente por el brazo. 'Beowulf: '''Está completamente loco... Pero ya estoy cerca. Beowulf sigue corriendo. Khan se coloca en frente del objetivo de Beowulf. '''Beowulf: '¿Qué hará? Khan toma mucho aire, luego lanza un potente grito. La presión hace que Beowulf salga impulsado hacia atrás. 'Beowulf: '''Estoy... atrapado... ''Hrugting: Come. La espada de Beowulf vuelve hacia él. '''Beowulf: '''Ya casi no tengo Seishin, estoy acabado. Él aún puede seguir luchando pese a que se enfrentó contra todo mi ejército, es increíble. Si esto no funciona, estaré muerto. Beowulf toma firmemente su espada, Khan lo observa. '''Beowulf: ''Hrunting...'' Beowulf observa a Khan. Beowulf: ''¡Exterminate!'' El filo de la espada de Beowulf arde intensamente y sale disparado a una velocidad increíble hacia Khan. Yamato: '¡Cuidado! Yamato, con el resto de sus fuerzas, crea una barrera de metal enfrente de Khan para cubrir el ataque. La espada cambia de dirección y rodea la barrera. '''Yamato: '¡Aún no! La barrera se transforma en una esfera de metal. La espada golpea la esfera para intentar traspasarla. Yukinari se coloca rápidamente enfrente de Beowulf y corta su brazo. Beowulf lo patea, Yukinari queda inconsciente. La espada de Beowulf cae al suelo, su filo vuelve a romperse. Yamato deshace la esfera de metal. 'Yamato: '''Eso era toda... la energía que me quedaba... Yamato se desmaya. '''Beowulf: '''Ellos cayeron, pero él no... Khan observa a Beowulf. El Cegador Vs Némesis Mientras todas las feroces batallas se llevan a cabo, desde un lugar alejado de la ciudad permanece Draxx observando la batalla. '''Draxx: '''La guerra ha llegado a su clímax. Draxx empuña su enorme alabarda. '''Draxx: '''Seré yo quien le ponga fin a esto. El aura de Draxx se materializa y fluye suavemente alrededor de su cuerpo. '''Draxx: '''No importa lo que tenga que dar. Debo hacer esto para seguir el plan al pie de la letra. Si no funciona sólo habré perdido un brazo, que se regenerará con el tiempo. Draxx extiende su brazo izquierdo. '''Draxx: '¡Te hablo a ti, ser que habita dentro de este Cristal! ¡Acude a mi llamado y aparece ante mí! ¡Te daré mi brazo como ofrenda! Draxx procede a cortar su brazo izquierdo con su alabarda. 'Draxx: '¡Ven Cegador! ¡Ven! El aura de Draxx se agranda. Su Cristal comienza a brillar intensamente. Desde su Cristal, sale una niebla oscura. 'Draxx: '''Gracias por venir... La niebla oscura toma una forma humanoide. Desde ella sale un hombre con una gran túnica negra y opaca. El hombre suelta su aliento, que sale en forma de hielo desde su boca. Entonces, aquel ser procede a hablar con Draxx. '¿?: 'Podrías haberme llamado sin haberte arrancado el brazo. No necesitaba que realizaras tal acto. '''Draxx: '''Me disculpo por mi insolencia... '¿?: 'No hace falta que te disculpes, al fin y al cabo somos básicamente el mismo ser. Ahora dime, ¿por qué me llamaste? '''Draxx: '''Necesito tu ayuda para terminar con esta guerra. Cuando luché contra Ryûsei no poseía ni el 10% de tu poder total, necesito de más poder para acabar con mis enemigos en esta ocasión. '¿?: 'Bien, no reprocharé tus deseos. Cumpliré con lo que me pidas. '''Draxx: '''Te lo agradezco. '¿?: 'Pero, no te daré más poder del que tu mísero cuerpo no pueda soportar, estás advertido. '''Draxx: '''Bien. '¿?: 'Utilizaste ese brazo para invocarme, así que no se regenerará. '''Draxx: '¿Qué? '¿?: '''Cuando toda esta conmoción termine, te explicaré todo lo que sé sobre esos supuestos "Cristales". Sólo pronuncia mi nombre y acudiré a ti. '''Draxx: '¿Cuál es tu nombre real? '''¿?: '''Yo soy aquel que extingue la vida de los seres vivientes, puedes llamarme Muerte, Death o Shi. Pero prefiero que me llames de la forma original de mi nombre, de donde nació el concepto del Jinete de la Muerte. Ese es '''Mavet, ese es mi verdadero nombre. Draxx: '''Bien, Mavet. Te llamaré así desde ahora en adelante. '''Mavet: '''Hasta entonces, espero que mi poder te sirva para completar tu misión. Mavet se fusiona con el aura de Draxx, esta se extiende cada vez más. '''Draxx: '''Puedo sentirlo... este poder... Los ojos de Draxx se tornan verdes. '''Draxx: '''Es mucho mayor que el de la vez pasada. Una mascarilla de metal con forma de cráneo se coloca en la cara de Draxx. El aura oscura toma forma de túnica y se coloca encima de su cuerpo. La guadaña de Draxx aparece, este la toma con su mano derecha. '''Draxx: '''Ya no tienen oportunidad de escapar... Están condenados. El aura de Draxx se extiende y cubre por completo todo el campo de batalla.thumb|272px '''Draxx: ''Shinu beki unmei no keibatsu.'' Draxx comienza a visualizar a todos sus enemigos. Draxx: '''Todos ustedes, están muertos... Los ojos de Draxx lanzan un pequeño destello. '''Draxx: ''Total Darkness.'' Draxx agita su guadaña, el cielo se oscurece de repente. Draxx: 'Voy por ti, Némesis. Draxx comienza a acercarse a la ciudad. Raven repele los ataques de los soldados de Dante. '''Raven: '''Así que al fin... Draxx entró en acción. Beowulf mira el cielo. '''Beowulf: '¿Qué demonios fue eso? Syc y Tomoe continúan luchando. 'Syc: '(Eso significa... que esto está por terminar...). Heihachiro observa el cielo oscuro, acostado en el suelo. '''Heihachiro: '''Suerte, Draxx. Syc se coloca en posición. '''Syc: '''Lo siento Tomoe, pero tu tiempo ha llegado. Tendré piedad y te eliminaré antes de que nuestro plan se efectúe. La katana de Syc comienza a rodearse de una fuerte ventisca. '''Syc: ''One with the wind.'' El aura de Syc se expande. Tomoe: '''¡Te mataré! Un brazo de tierra sale del suelo y golpea a Syc, este aparece rápidamente detrás de Tomoe. '''Syc: ''Zéphyros Breath.'' Tomoe: '''El aire... se hace más caliente. Tomoe se arrodilla. '''Tomoe: '''Maldición... esta presión... no puedo mantenerme en pie. Syc lanza una corte vertical hacia abajo. Una corriente de aire caliente corta la espalda de Tomoe. Tomoe cae desmayada al suelo. '''Syc: ''One with the wind: Sealed.'' Syc vuelve a su estado normal. Syc: 'Listo, lo hice. Unos minutos antes de que Syc venciera a Tomoe, Draxx avanza rápidamente por la ciudad. '''Draxx: '''Ya se donde estás... Némesis se aparece en frente del escuadrón de Yu. '''Yu: '''Esa es... Némesis. '''Némesis: '''Esta es la división más débil del Gremio de Draxx. '''Yu: '(Maldición... suficiente que nos superan en número y hemos sufrido algunas bajas... tiene que aparecer ella). '''Némesis: ''Last Divine Seal: Release.'' El aura luminosa de Némesis se deja ver y se extiende enormemente. Una corona y un velo blanco se colocan en su cabeza, un vestido blanco aparece y se coloca encima de su cuerpo. Dos esferas metálicas aparecen, girando alrededor de ella. Némesis: '¿Están listos? Némesis se prepara para atacar, pero... Varios destellos se acercan al campo de batalla. '''Némesis: '¿Qué es eso? Los destellos impactan en el suelo, de la explosión sale un gran ejército de guerreros. Dos de ellos se adelantan. '¿?: '''Estamos aquí para cumplir la voluntad del Señor Heihachiro. '¿? (2): '''Nosotros, '''Will '''y '''Yuri comandamos este ejército. Yuri: 'Tú debes ser Némesis. ¡No tendremos piedad contra ti! '''Will: ' ¡Vamos! ¡A la carga soldados! Los soldados del Shinson no Ra avanzan hacia los soldados de Némesis. 'Yu: '¿Refuerzos? Los dos gremios chocan y comienzan a luchar ferozmente. 'Némesis: '''Malditos... Draxx llega al lugar. '''Némesis: '''Al fin llegaste, Draxx. '''Draxx: '¿Estás lista para morir? 'Némesis: '''No me hagas reír... Draxx salta hacia Némesis. Las esferas se combinan y se transforman en una gran espada, Némesis choca su arma con la de Draxx. '''Draxx: '''Te advierto que esto no durará mucho. El aura de Draxx ejerce tal presión que envía hacia atrás a Némesis. '''Draxx: '''Llegaron un poco tarde, pero llegaron... Gracias chicos. '''Will: '¡No hay de que señor Draxx! 'Draxx: '''Por lo menos evitaron algunas bajas... Némesis observa detenidamente a Draxx. '''Némesis: '''Algo está llegando a su aura... se está alimentando de algo. ¡¿Por qué no me matas de una vez?! '''Draxx: '''No puedo matarte sin conocer todo tu potencial. '''Némesis: '¿Qué? 'Draxx: '''Sería inútil si lo hago. '''Némesis: '''No estarás pensando... ¡Maldito! '''Draxx: '¿Descubriste mi plan? Interesante... Draxx lanza una carcajada. Dante se encuentra confundido a causa del cambio del cielo. 'Dante: '¿Qué demonios es esto? No puedo ver nada... Un gran relámpago desciende desde el cielo e ilumina el campo de batalla. Dante logra ver la figura de Raven en ese breve momento. 'Raven: '''Llegó la hora... Los brazos de Raven se rodean de rayos. '''Raven: '''De terminar con esto. ''Kami no Doramaa. En ese momento, una batería aparece frente Raven. 'Dante: '¿Qué es eso? '''Raven: ''¡Let's Rock!'' El bastón de Raven se parte en dos y toma forma de palillos. Raven golpea los tambores al mismo tiempo, una débil onda eléctrica se expande por el campo de batalla. Dante: '¿Eso es un arma? ¡No me hagas reír! Raven comienza a tocar su batería con un ritmo lento. '''Dante: '''Eso es... Un rayo desciende desde el cielo y mata a varios soldados. '''Dante: '¿Invoca rayos con esa cosa? Dante observa a Raven. 'Dante: '''En sus ojos... tiene el mismo símbolo que posee el Dios Raijin en su sombrero. ¿Acaso él...? Los ojos rojos de Raven brillan intensamente, mientras varios relámpagos caen desde el cielo. Beowulf se mantiene parado firmemente en la oscuridad. '''Beowulf: '''No puedo ver donde está... pero puedo sentir su mirada... Beowulf aprieta fuertemente su puño. '''Beowulf: '¡Maldición! ¡Jamás me sentí tan humillado! Raven comienza a acelerar el ritmo. 'Dante: '''Debo detenerlo... Los relámpagos descienden con mayor frecuencia. '''Dante: '¿Acaso... me hará usar mi lanza contra él? Pero... ¿por qué me siento mareado? Dante se arrodilla. 'Dante: '''Estoy en aprietos. '''Némesis: '¿Utilizarás nuestros Cristales junto con tus guerreros? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡No puedes activarlos luego de que su portador muere! 'Draxx: '''No te daré más información de la que necesitas. Némesis comienza a sentirse mareada. '''Némesis: '¿Qué... me está pasando? 'Draxx: '¿Sientes como tu vida se marchita lentamente? '''Némesis: '''Esto es... obra tuya... Némesis se destransforma. '''Draxx: '''Desde un comienzo no podían ganar. Ahora... uno de mis camaradas acabará con esto. Raven comienza a tocar a un ritmo muy rápido. Cada vez que golpea uno de los tambores de la batería, el piso se agrieta y varias descargas salen expulsadas. '''Dante: '''No tengo otra opción... Dante recupera la compostura. '''Dante: '''Acabaré contigo de un solo ataque... Un vórtice de oscuridad se forma alrededor de la lanza de Dante. Raven deja de tocar y levanta sus palillos. '''Dante: '''Prepárate para morir... sucio demonio. La voz de Dante se torna sombría. '''Dante: ''Destiny's...thumb'' Raven baja sus palillos rápidamente y golpea dos tambores de la batería. Raven: ''¡¡¡FUCK YOU!!!'' Dante: ''¡Spe-!'' Un tornado de rayos negros desciende desde el cielo y taladra el cuerpo de Dante antes de que termine de pronunciar su ataque. Raven: ''This is...'' Raven se rodea de rayos Raven: ''The end of the show.'' Raven toca a un ritmo acelerado, los rayos se hacen cada vez más grandes. Raven: ''Bye bye.'' Raven golpea fuertemente su batería, los rayos se dispersan por toda la ciudad. 'Beowulf: '¡No puedo quedarme aquí como un cobarde! ¡Debo luchar! Beowulf toma coraje y avanza en la oscuridad. Entonces... a lo lejos ve un gran destello. 'Beowulf: '¿Qué es...? La ola de rayos golpea fuertemente a Beowulf. Así también, llega donde se encontraban Draxx y Némesis. 'Draxx: '''Tranquila, seré yo quien te mate. Los rayos arrasan con las tropas de Némesis. Draxx se coloca enfrente de Némesis y detiene el ataque. '''Némesis: '¿Por qué no afectaron a tus soldados? '''Draxx: '''Estuve drenando la vida de tus soldados, y con esa esencia vital cubrí a mis compañeros. Por eso no fueron golpeados por los rayos. '''Némesis: '''No puede ser... perdí. Jamás pensé que tuvieran tanto poder de su parte. '''Draxx: '''Hiciste mal en menospreciarnos... Draxx se acerca a Némesis y le susurra algo al oído. '''Draxx: '''Jaque mate, Némesis. thumb|center|335 px Categoría:Capítulos Categoría:Capítulos de Kiseki no Senshi/Genesis